Carlos Bringuier
Carlos Jose Bringuier (born June 22, 1934)"Hearings before the President's Commission on the Assassination of President Kennedy", Government Printing Office, 1964, Vol. 10 p. 33 is a Cuban exile in the United States of America who campaigned against Fidel Castro's government. Bringuier is principally known for his brief connection with Lee Harvey Oswald, the alleged assassin of President John F. Kennedy. Early life Bringuier was born in Cuba and studied at the University of Havana where he qualified as a lawyer in 1957. As an opponent of Fidel Castro and his government, he left Cuba on May 4, 1960 and moved to Guatemala; he also lived in Argentina for a brief time before arriving in the United States on February 8, 1961. He set up home in New Orleans, and opened a clothing store called "Casa Roca". Encounter with Oswald Bringuier joined the Directorio Revolucionario Estudiantil, the Student Revolutionary Directorate (DRE), an anti-Castro group. Bringuier was made New Orleans delegate,Gerald Posner, "Case Closed", Warner Books, 1993, p. 150-153.Summers, Anthony. Not in Your Lifetime, (New York: Marlowe & Company, 1998), p. 216. ISBN 1-56924-739-0 and placed in charge of DRE publicity and propaganda.Testimony of Carlos Bringuier, Warren Commission Hearings, vol. 10, p. 34. Brinquier's clothing store in New Orleans became the local headquarters for anti-Castro Cubans. On August 5, 1963, according to Bringuier, Lee Oswald visited him at his store and posed as a friend of the Cuban exiles, offering to join the fight against Castro.Summers, Anthony. Not in Your Lifetime, (New York: Marlowe & Company, 1998), p. 211. ISBN 1-56924-739-0 The next day, Oswald again visited the store and left his Guidebook for Marines for the absent Bringuier. Bringuier testified to the Warren Commission that he was uninterested in Oswald's offer.Testimony of Carlos Bringuier, Warren Commission Hearings, vol. 10, p. 36. On August 9, 1963, Oswald was spotted by Celso Hernandez (a friend of Bringuier) handing out pro-Castro Fair Play for Cuba leaflets at the intersection of Canal Steet and St. Charles. Hernandez told Bringuier of Oswald's leafleting and the two of them, along with another anti-Castro militant, Miguel Cruz, decided to confront Oswald over his duplicity. As the Cubans accosted Oswald, a crowd began to gather. Bringuier attempted to incite the crowd with his story that Oswald had tried to join his anti-Castro movement and that Oswald was actually a communist and supporter of Castro.Douglas, James. JFK and the Unspeakable, (New York: Simon and Schuster, 2008), pp. 63-64. ISBN 978-1-4391-9388-4Summers, Anthony. Not in Your Lifetime, (New York: Marlowe & Company, 1998), p. 211. ISBN 1-56924-739-0Marrs, Jim. Crossfire: The Plot that Killed Kennedy, (New York: Carroll & Graf, 1989), p. 146. ISBN 0-88184-648-1 Hernandez grabbed Oswald's leaflets and a fight broke out. Oswald and the three Cubans were arrested for disturbing the peace.Douglas, James. JFK and the Unspeakable, (New York: Simon and Schuster, 2008), p. 64. ISBN 978-1-4391-9388-4 After the arrest, Bringuier and his Cuban friends were able to post bail, whereas Oswald was not. Oswald was found guilty, fined $10, and released.Commission Exhibit 2895, Warren Commission Hearings, vol. 26, p. 348. Before leaving the police station, Oswald asked to speak with an FBI agent. Agent John Quigley arrived and spent over an hour talking to Oswald.Douglas, James. JFK and the Unspeakable, (New York: Simon and Schuster, 2008), p. 64. ISBN 978-1-4391-9388-4Summers, Anthony. Not in Your Lifetime, (New York: Marlowe & Company, 1998), p. 217. ISBN 1-56924-739-0 Radio broadcast To garner information on the New Orleans chapter of the Fair Play for Cuba Committee, Bringuier said that he sent his colleague Carlos Quiroga (who posed as a Castro sympathizer) to question Oswald.Gerald Posner, "Case Closed", Warner Books, 1993, p. 159-160.Summers, Anthony. Not in Your Lifetime, (New York: Marlowe & Company, 1998), p. 217. ISBN 1-56924-739-0 (Oswald had established the New Orleans chapter of the FPCC in May 1963 and was its sole member.)Lee (Vincent T.), Exhibit No. 4, Warren Commission Hearings, vol. 20, p. 518.Political Activies, Warren Commission Report, Chapter 7, p. 407. Bringuier then called William Stuckey, a reporter, who hosted a weekly radio program called "Latin Listening Post" on station WDSU.Political Activies, Warren Commission Report, Chapter 7, p. 408. Brinquier informed Stuckey of Oswald's background and Stuckey went to see Oswald, persuading him to be interviewed on radio;Douglas, James. JFK and the Unspeakable, (New York: Simon and Schuster, 2008), p. 65. ISBN 978-1-4391-9388-4 the interview was recorded on August 17.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vy9k5C94ENw&feature=player_embedded A few days later, Stuckey invited Oswald to take part in a radio debate with Bringuier and Edward Butler, executive director of the anti-Communist group Information Council of the Americas (INCA). The debate took place on August 21; both Stuckey and Butler had in the meantime discovered the story of Oswald's 1959 defection to the Soviet Union and confronted him with it.Douglas, James. JFK and the Unspeakable, (New York: Simon and Schuster, 2008), pp. 65-66. ISBN 978-1-4391-9388-4Gerald Posner, "Case Closed", Warner Books, 1993, p. 160-161. During the debate, Bringuier challenged Oswald to agree with Fidel Castro's denunciation of President Kennedy as a ruffian and a thief.Stuckey Exhibit 3, Warren Commission evidence. Bringuier was pleased with the result of the debate and issued a press release, warning the public about Oswald.Gerald Posner, "Case Closed", Warner Books, 1993, p. 161. After Oswald was arrested for the assassination of President Kennedy on November 22, 1963, Bringuier gave his account of Oswald to the FBI and other authorities. He testified before the Warren CommissionTestimony of Carlos Bringuier, Warren Commission Hearings, vol. 10, pp. 32–51. and, in 1967, was involved in Jim Garrison's investigation of the assassination. Later life Bringuier is the author of two books: Red Friday and Operation Judas, the latter available only in Spanish. He was played by Tony Plana in the 1991 film JFK. References Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:People associated with the John F. Kennedy assassination Category:Cuban exiles de:Carlos José Bringuier